Robert House
(In-person) (Computer) |stufe = 2 |sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 50 |fußzeile = 250px }} Robert Edwin House ist der selbsternannte Präsident, alleiniger Geschäftsführer und Inhaber des New Vegas Strip im Mojave-Ödland im Jahre2281. Mr. House ist in erster Linie verantwortlich für die Gründung der RobCo Industries, die Erschaffung von Mr. New Vegas und der Zivilisierung der New Vegas Casino Stämme. Hintergrund Biografie Geboren am 25. Juni 2020 als Nachfahre eines wohlhabenden Werkzeug-Magnaten aus Nevada, wurde der kleine Robert Edwin House schnell zum Waisenkind, als seine Eltern bei einem merkwürdigen Unfall starben, in dem der private Gyrocopter und Blitze verwickelt waren. Obwohl er von seinem Halbbruder Anthony um sein Erbe betrogen wurde, ließ er sich davon nicht unterkriegen. Er studierte am Institut für Technologie in Massachusetts und gründete im Alter von 22 Jahren RobCo Industries. Dieses Unternehmen wuchs unter seiner Führung bald zu einem der profitabelsten Unternehmen der Welt heran, was vorwiegend seinem technischen Genie sowie seinem Geschäftssinn zu verdanken war. So nutzte er den Reichtum, um an die Macht in Form von Mehrheitsbeteiligungen bei unzähligen anderen Unternehmen zu gelangen, darunter REPCONN Luft-und Raumfahrt und das Lucky 38 Hotel Casino am Las Vegas Boulevard. Vielleicht aus ganz persönlichen Gründen eignete er sich zudem die Fabrik von H&H Tools - das Familienunternehmen seines gierigen Halbbruders - an (obwohl die Fabrik am Stadtrand von Las Vegas seltsamerweise im Jahr 2077 noch unter Leitung seines Bruders geführt wurde). Als von Natur aus überzeugter Pragmatiker, führte und kreierte Mr. House regelmäßig mathematische Beispiele, basierend auf den globalen politischen und sozioökonomischen Bedingungen, um zukünftige Ereignisse vorherzusagen. Im Jahr 2065 führten ihn diese Vorausrechnungen zu dem unerbittlichen Schluss, dass die Welt innerhalb von fünfzehn Jahren von einem Atomkrieg verschlungen werden würde. Schlimmer noch: seine Kontakte innerhalb des Militärs informierten ihn, dass siebenundsiebzig chinesische Sprengköpfe auf sein geliebtes Las Vegas gerichtet waren. Bewaffnet mit diesem Wissen und seinen Vorausrechnungen begann House einen geheimen Plan auszuarbeiten, welcher die Stadt und ihn diese Apokalypse überleben lassen würde, damit er die Welt nach dem Krieg sehen könnte. Er programmierte mehrere Großrechner mit Satellitenverbindungen, die dazu bestimmt waren die überwiegende Mehrheit der chinesischen Raketen während des Fluges außer Gefecht zu setzen. Zudem konstruierte er eine Reihe von Hochleistungs-Laser-Kanonen, welche die Aufgabe hatten, alle näherkommenden Raketen zu vernichten, die sein Sicherheitssystem nicht deaktivieren konnte. Er installierte sie auf dem Dach des Lucky 38. Zur Erhaltung seiner selbst, nahm er gleich drastische Schritte vor, sein Körper wurde dauerhaft an eine extrem anspruchsvolle, lebenserhaltende Apparatur angeschlossen, welche sich um seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse kümmerte während sein Gehirn durch einen enormen Supercomputer direkt mit seinem riesigen Informationsnetz verknüpft worden war. Im Grunde wurde er eine Art menschlicher Gehirn-Bot, mit dem Lucky 38 und einem Heer von Sekuritrons als seinen "Körper". Ein wesentliches Element seines Plans war der Platinchip, welcher in Wirklichkeit eine Kombination aus Zutrittskarte und Datenspeicher mit hoher Kapazität war. Er enthielt ein OS-Upgrade für seine Sekuritrons und das Laserverteidigungsnetzwerk. Der Chip sollte am Nachmittag des 23. Oktober 2077 ausgeliefert werden. Jedoch hatte die Welt, wie er sie kannte etwa zwanzig Stunden vorher aufgehört zu existieren, als die Bomben gefallen sind. Der Chip sollte für über 200 Jahre verloren gehen. Weil House mit einer minderwertigen Version seines eigentlichen Betriebssystems zu arbeiten hatte, kam es immer wieder zu Abstürzen, von denen er sogar zeitweise ins Koma gezwungen wurde, bevor ein automatischer Reboot es schaffte eine stabile Ausführung zu starten. House kam im Jahr 2138 wieder zu Bewusstsein. Seine Zeit abwartend betrat er die Weltbühne wieder im Jahr 2274, als die Sekuritrons des Lucky 38, aus diesem hervortraten. Diese wurde ausgelöst durch die Ankunft von Republik Neukalifornien Kundschaftern am Hoover-Staudamm. Mit dem Auftrag seine Regeln festzulegen, warb er die Hilfe von den in Vegas lebenden Stämmen an (später als 'Die drei Familien' bekannt) und baute die Stadt gerade rechtzeitig wieder auf, um die Armee der RNK mit aufgestellten Streitkräften willkommen heißen zu können. Im Gegenzug für die Hilfe bei dem Hoover-Staudamm und der Erlaubnis den McCarran Flughafen als RNK-Hauptquartier zu benutzen, signiert House den New Vegas-Vertrag, welcher die Wahrung der Zusammenarbeit mit der RNK beinhaltet und den Strip für einige Zeit vor ihrer Aneignung schützte. Nachkriegs-Status House wohnt im Lucky 38 und ist zuständig für die Sekuritrons, die New Vegas durchstreifen. Aus Vault 21 nahm er sich alle nützlichen Technologien bevor er sie dauerhaft mit Zement verschloss. Sarah Weintraub, Bewohnerin der Vault 21, wehrte sich dagegen und konnte House überreden, aus einem kleinen Teil der Vault ein Hotel zu machen. Mr. House sammelt die seltenen Schneekugeln. Er ist bereit hohe Summen für jede einzelne zu bezahlen (2000 Kronkorken pro Stück). Wenn der Kurier eine Schneekugel an Jane verkauft und Mr. House tötet, bleibt die Schneekugel in ihrem Inventar und Jane verschwindet. Gesundheit Mr. House ist körperlich extrem gebrechlich und kann nur innerhalb einer geschlossenen lebenserhaltenden Einheit leben. Der Kurier hat die Möglichkeit, durch die Sicherheitssperren zu gelangen und ihn in seiner wahren Gestalt zu sehen. Das Öffnen der Isolationskammer, bedeutet für Mr. House allerdings den sicheren Tod, da dessen Körper die Keime und Bazillen der Luft nicht verkraftet. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Übersicht Quests *Der House gewinnt immer: Mr. House gibt einem diese Quest, die letztlich zur finalen Quest Alles oder Nichts führt. Während dieser Quest kann man nur über das Terminal mit Mr. House kommunizieren. *Für die Republik, Teil 2, Wild Card: Führungswechsel, Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist: Wenn sich der Kurier dazu entscheidet für die RNK, Caesar oder ein unabhängiges New Vegas zu kämpfen, muss Mr. House ausgeschaltet oder getötet werden. Um das zu erreichen, muss der Kurier zuerst den Körper von Mr. House finden. Dies wird dadurch erreicht, dass man das "verbotene" Terminal an der rechten Wand von House´s Raum öffnet und den versteckten Aufzug ruft. Mr. House wird versuchen das zu verhindern, indem jeder seiner Sekuritrons im Raum aggressiv wird. Man kann die Sekuritrons auch wieder deaktiverieren, indem man ein anderes Terminal im Aufzugsraum aktiviert (in der Nähe der äußeren Wand). Der Aufzug wird den Kurier zu Mr. House´s Kontrollraum führen. Hier ist auch die Stasiskammer von Robert House zu finden. Einmal aktivert wird der künstlich am Leben erhaltene Körper aus der Kammer erhoben. Er ist nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu bewegen und kann kaum noch sprechen. Durch die Öffnung der Kammer wird er innerhalb eines Jahres sterben, da er den Mikroorganismen der Umgebung ausgesetzt wurde, was sein altersschwacher Körper nicht mehr aushält. Nachdem man mit ihm gesprochen hat, gibt es einige Möglichkeiten fortzufahren: Mr. House auf profanem Wege zu töten oder indem man die Stasiskammer sterilisiert, was dazu führt, dass er durch einen elektrischen Schock getötet wird. Man kann auch sein Cerebrales Implantat deaktivieren, was ihn nicht tötet, aber ihm jede Kontrolle über das Lucky 38 und die Sekuritrons nimmt. Alle Möglichkeiten führen zu Karma-Verlust. *Wenn der Mond über dem Turm steht: Emily Ortal bittet den Spieler, einen von Mr. House Computern zu hacken, um medizinische Informationen zu erhalten, wie es Mr. House schafft, 200 Jahre lang zu leben. Sonstige Interaktionen Mr. House nimmt eine wichtige Rolle im Spiel ein. Der Kurier hört viel über ihn während der Reise. Bei seiner Ankunft in New Vegas wird er von House eingeladen, ihn im Lucky 38 zu besuchen. Dieser gibt dem Spieler wichtige Informationen über Benny und den Platin-Chip. Außerdem ermöglicht er dem Kurier und seinen Gefährten die Präsidenten-Suite des Lucky 38 als Unterschlupf zu nutzen. Ende Infos * An der Küste des Lake Mead, östlich von New Vegas, steht das große Vorkriegsresort House Resort & Country Club, das momentan von der RNK als Camp Golf benutzt wird. Aufgrund seiner offensichtlichen früheren Opulenz, dem großen Porträt von Mr. House, der vor einem Roboter, der wie Liberty Prime aussieht steht im Speisesaal, kann man davon ausgehen, dass House ein großer Kapitalgeber und Förderer des Clubs war. Das Porträt erinnert an ein berühmtes Gemälde von Howard Hughes, welcher auch ein begeisterter Golfspieler war. * Wenn man Mr. House mit einer Energiewaffe einäschert, verschwindet auch seine Stasiskammer mit ihm. Dasselbe gilt für das Schmelzen mit einer Plasmawaffe. * Fügt man alle Informationen aus den Computern der H&H Tools Fabrik zusammen, erfährt man, dass Robert Houses Halbbruder Anthony hinterhältige Mittel angewendet hat, um das Familienunternehmen nach dem Tod des Vaters zu erben. Es wird stark angedeutet, dass Roberts feindliche Übernahmen zusammen mit McCarthyis Paranoia bezüglich der chinesischen Kommunisten Anthony House in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben. * Mr. Houses Spitzname von den Omertas ist "Nicht-zu-House" bezieht sich auf seine Tendenz absolut neutral zu bleiben, was den Strip angeht. * Upon his death, the quest The House Has Gone Bust! will simultaneously trigger and fail, and the note A Tragedy Has Befallen All Mankind will appear in the player's inventory. * If you take Mr. House out of his stasis chamber, he will ask you why you have ruined his plans and he will react differently depending on what you tell him. If you say you did it in the name of the NCR, he will belittle them and call you a "sad, misguided whore." If you tell him you are acting on behalf of Caesar, he will be horrified that slavery is humanity's future. If you say you did it for Yes Man, he will tell you your "vanity project" is doomed for failure. If you say it was "just business", he will retort by saying that you should have worked for him for personal gain. Finally, if you say you did it just because you didn't like him, he will call you a fool for letting your feelings about him jeopardize humanity's future. * Robert House ist einer der Charaktere, den der Spieler essen muss, um das Meat of Champions Extra zu bekommen. * Im G.E.C.K.-Editor gibt es eine Vorkriegsversion von House als Mensch, obwohl er keinen Schnauzer hat und sein Haar grau ist, statt schwarz wie auf den Computerbildschirmen. * House kann nicht im V.A.T.S. anvisiert werden. * Due to his age and method of staying alive, Mr. House actually counts as an abomination for the Abominable challenge. * Tötet man ihn mit dem Ranger Takedown mit einer Verdrängerfaust, überschlagen sich House und seine Stasiskammer, was zu Lags oder Freezes führt. * Ein weiteres von Porträt von House, ähnlich dem in Camp Golf, findet man in Higgs Village im add-on Old World Blues. Das Bild wurde von Doktor 0 mit Messern beworfen, welcher einen starken Hass auf House hat. * Wenn er getötet wird, verliert der Spieler Karma, weil Houses Karma selbst neutral ist. * Spricht man mit House, kann man in der oberen, linken Ecke des Monitors einen großen Fingerabdruck erkennen. * Spricht man mit Ulysses nach dem Ende von Lonesome Road, kann man ihm erzählen, dass man House getötet hat. Anfangs ist es ihm gleichgültig und er fragt sich was aus New Vegas und den drei Familien wird, jetzt da House weg ist, letzten Endes meint er aber, dass es wohl für das Beste ist. Vorkommen Robert House erscheint nur in Fallout: New Vegas. Hinter den Kulissen * Mr. House wurde geschrieben von John Gonzalez. * Im Casino Sprachgebrauch bezieht sich der Begriff "das Haus" allgemein auf den Gegner des Spielers - also das Casino selbst. * Mr. House selbst und seine Persönlichkeit beinhalten Anspielungen auf Howard Hughes. * Jane, die Computergefährtin von House, ist wahrscheinlich eine Anspielung auf den Filmstar Jane Russell, die bei Howard Hughes unter Vertrag stand und auch eine Zeit lang Hughes Affäre war. * House hatte einen zweiten Securitron namens Marilyn (basierend auf Marilyn Monroe), welcher nicht im Spiel implementiert wurde. Jedoch erscheint sie im Kartendeck der Collector's Edition von New Vegas, die Textur für ihr Gesicht ist noch in den Spieldateien und es gibt Hinweise auf sie im G.E.C.K. Editor. Nachdem sie House getroffen hat, wird Veronica sagen, dass sie überrascht ist, dass House nur zwei Roboter als Sexsklaven hat. Dies ist wohl eine Anspielung auf Jane und die abwesende Marilyn, aber dieser Text wurde nie entfernt oder geändert. * Wenn der Spieler Houses Lebenserhaltungskammer öffnet oder ihn von den Systemen trennt, wird House den Spieler fragen "Warum?", dieser kann darauf antworten mit "Weil ich Sie einfach nicht mag." Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Text der von Jack Lemmon und Kevin Spacey in David Mamets Film "Glengarry Glen Ross" gesprochen wird. Bugs * Talking to Mr. House on the start of the quest "The House Always Wins" you're given the option "Who exactly are you, Mr. House?" He will tell you his background some what and then the option for "You appear to be a computer, not a man," will open, if your medicine is high enough (35) you can choose the option "Diese angebliche Lebensdauer ist unmöglich, außer für Ghule und Supermutanten." Das Bestehen dieses Skillchecks gibt dem Spieler 35 EP und kann beliebig oft wiederholt werden. (PATCHED) * Ein Feilschen Skillcheck (Stufe 50) kann immer wieder bestanden werden, wobei man immer wieder 50 EP erhält. * Manchmal wenn man das Terminal aktiviert, welches Zugang zur Lebenserhaltungskammer von House ermöglicht, greifen nur zwei Securitrons an. Bei der Rückkehr ins Penthouse greift kein Securitron mehr an. In manchen Versionen des Spiels, sollte der Spieler sich dazu entscheiden, House zu töten, gehen die Kugeln durch seinen Körper hindurch und er kann auch nicht im VATS anvisiert werden. * Sollte man sich entscheiden, House von den Computersystemen zu trennen, bleibt Mr. House zwar am Leben, kann aber immer noch angegriffen werden. Dies ist ein leichter Weg, Herausforderungen zu bestehen. House wird nie sterben, aber der Killcount der benutzten Waffen wird steigen. * Mr. House aktivieren führt dazu, dass kein Dialog gestartet wird und Mr. House nutzlos wird (Hauptrechner). Dies kann entstehen durch ein Zurücksetzten der Fraktionsdaten um einen Spielfehler mit den Robotern in Vault 11 zu beheben. Um dies zu beheben, kann man diese Befehle in die Konsole eingeben: 1. "setally 1267AB 0001B2A4" 2. "resetquest 00147885" 3. "setstage 00147885 5" 4. "setobjectivedisplayed 00147885 1" 5. "prid 001264c5" 6. "setdestroyed 0" * Sollte man Mr. House mit einer Waffe töten, kann dazu führen, dass er und seine Stasiskammer aufhüpfen und sich bewegen. Galerie House.jpg|Porträt von Mr. House, auf dem er vor Liberty Prime steht; gefunden im House Resort. Howard_Hughes.jpg|Das Porträt von House ist diesem Porträt von Howard Hughes vor einem Flugzeug sehr ähnlich. Fallout.Mrhouse.jpg|Prototyp von Houses Computerbildschirm. MrHouseStasisChamber.png|Houses Stasiskammer. FNV_Real_Mr_House.png|Mr. House höchstpersönlich. MrHouseRealHead.png|Mr. House' eigentliches Aussehen King of Diamonds.jpg|Houses Spielkarte, Karokönig Endscrn_cr21.png|Der Prototypen-House während der Credits. Einzelnachweise en:Robert House es:Robert House fr:Robert House it:Sig. House ja:Robert House lt:Robert House nl:Robert House pl:Robert House pt:Robert House ru:Мистер Хаус sv:Robert House uk:Містер Хаус zh:豪斯先生 Kategorie:New Vegas Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Old World Blues Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:New Vegas Strip Charaktere Kategorie:Collector's Edition Spielkarten Charaktere